Alejandro
Alejandro is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. He is played by Ultra98 Total Drama Island Not So Happy Chatters Alejandro arrived on the Island as one of the first contestants. He was placed on the Killer Bass. During the Dodge ball challenge he was hidden amongst his team. In the end it came down to him and Noah. One on One and Alejandro won the first challenge of the season and series for his team. The Real Torture Begins Alejandro was ready to begin the cliff-diving challenge, but heard some very interesting news from Gwen that Bridgette liked him. So Alejandro talked to her about it and despite them being on opposite teams they became the first couple of the series. Afterwards he dove off the cliff for the challenge with an impressive dive. His team had lost the challenge which upset him. After the challenge he made an alliance with Heather and Gwen. He was in the Bottom 3 for the elimination ceremony, but managed to stay in the game which made him and Bridgette happy. Death in the Woods Alejandro was a minor character in this episode. He mainly spoke with Bridgette about their relationship if they wanted to be an open couple or secret. They decided to be and open couple. There wasn't much more of Alejandro in the episode besides the constant flirting with Bridgette. His team lost again, but he was safe from elimination and lasted another day. PaintBall War In this episode Alejandro was ready to make his move with Bridgette. However the challenge got in the way, but he was able to talk with her for a while. As the challenge raged on he found that Bridgette had been shot with a paintball gun. So he tried to win it and was shot himself. Later he was put up against Bridgette in the tie breaker. He didn't wanna shoot her so she shot first, but Heather scared him and caused him to shoot. Bridgette won the challenge and due to his act of kindness Alejandro was eliminated. Ezekiel offered to take his place but wasn't allowed to. Before Alejandro left the island he and Bridgette said goodbye and shared their first kiss and became a 100% official couple. Playa Des Losers In this episode all of the contestants appear at the resort where losers go when voted out. Al was excited to see Bridgette again. He along with the other eliminated contestants had the chance to eliminate 2 contestants from the show. However he was to busy hanging and flirting with Bridgette so he didn't vote which caused his Best friend Duncan along with DJ to get eliminated. Total Drama All-Stars Alejandro didn't really do much in the first episode except talk to Bridgette and competed in the challenge. He made a huge alliance when placed on the villains team with Brick Scott and Lightning and did his best in the challenge and the villians won. Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama All-Stars *5x16 The All Star Finale}} Trivia *Alejandro is currently the only winner to never win a challenge during the merge. *Alejandro is the first person to win a season. *He is also the first person to win after returning after being previously eliminated. *Alejandro is part of the first couple of the series being with Bridgette. BridgettexAlejandro.png Alejandro icon.png Alejandro Rankings.png Alejandro vs Kangaroo.png Alejandro wins.png Alejandro confessional.jpg Alejandro.jpg BridgeAlejandroAlmostKiss.ping.png Alejandro.png Amazing Race.png Screen Shot 2014-05-03 at 11.28.42 PM.png|Alejandro with Scott in the flush of Shame Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Hosts Category:TDAS Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Content Category:Finalists Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Perfection Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Screaming Gaffers